


you and me (together)

by tony_starkrogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_starkrogers/pseuds/tony_starkrogers
Summary: Steve and Tony are over the moon with their new relationship. Couldn't be happier. If only the team would stop crashing their dates...





	you and me (together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cachette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lazy River [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445929) by [Cachette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachette/pseuds/Cachette). 

> This work is for Cachette, who creates lovely art. I hope you like it!
> 
> The title comes from the Dave Matthews song You And Me.

The first time Steve asks, Tony isn’t sure he heard him right.

“You want to… go out?” he repeats, staring into Steve’s really quite ridiculous azure eyes. “With me?”

“Well, yeah,” Steve says. “Unless you know another fella out there who’s just as kind, funny, generous and dashing as you.”

Tony’s breath catches in his throat and his heart thuds in his chest, because Steve’s eyes are crinkling at the edges and his hair is falling into his face and he smells of cologne and sweat and for some unfathomable reason Steve wants _ him _ and fuck, Tony has to lean away before he can make a fool of himself.

“Sounds like quite the guy,” Tony says. “Why don’t you tell me more?”

Steve smiles. “How about over dinner? Meet me downstairs at seven?”

”You know where to find me,” Tony says, and _ Steve_, Steve leans in close and brushes his lips chastely against Tony’s cheek, and just like that, he has a date with Steve Rogers.

***

They decide on the shawarma joint they first went to after battling the Chitauri. “It’s where I first realized I was wrong about you,” Steve tells him. “Here was this apparently self-obsessed genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, we had just literally saved the world, and all you wanted to do was eat good food with your team.” Steve smiles, lost in the memory. “It was when I realized I could have feelings for you… romantic styles.”

Steve’s lips twitch as Tony gasps. “Steven Grant Rogers, you did _ not _ just quote Brooklyn Nine Nine at me,” he says. 

“Natasha and I were binging it earlier,” Steve explains. “I think she has a thing for Rosa Diaz.”

Tony shakes his head, still breathless with laughter. “My perfect man,” he says, “punches Nazis, reads Tolkien, and binge-watches Brooklyn Nine Nine. Who would have thought?”

***

Predictably, the entire team finds out about their dinner plans within the hour. The only thing is, they don’t seem to realize it’s supposed to be a date. Before they know it, Steve and Tony have four unexpected additions to their party when they arrive.

“My friends, we are well met,” Thor says in his booming voice. “Please, join us as we recall our great victories.”

“We thought it would be nice to get some fresh air,” Natasha explains, the picture of innocence.

“Yes, fresh air is so hard to come by,” Tony says, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Hulk likes shawarma,” Bruce says, his place already stacked high with trays of food.

Clint just gives them a thumbs up, his mouth full.

Steve turns to Tony and raises his eyebrows, his question clear. Do we explain that this is a date, or do we enjoy a meal with the team and wait for them to figure it out on their own? Tony just shrugs and rolls his eyes.

_ What can you do? _ he seems to be saying. Steve grins back at him and pulls up a chair.

They spend their first date with their friends, surrounded by their warmth and laughter as the food and drink flows freely. And what makes it even better is that Steve and Tony are here with the team but also both of them also know that they are undeniably here _ together _ \- they can feel the truth of it in every look, in every touch, every smile. At some point, their legs end up tangled together under the table, and Tony couldn’t keep from grinning like an idiot if he tried. 

Maybe, he thinks, this is not such a bad first date after all.

***

Tony had thought that it would change everything between them, the whole scary concept of _ dating _. Instead, he discovers that the important things haven’t changed at all. 

They still fight as seamlessly as ever with the team, but now, when Steve throws himself in front of Tony to block a deadly blast with his shield, Tony knows that it’s because Steve lo… _ cares _ about him and couldn’t bear to lose him.

They still cuddle together on the couch during movie nights, but now, when Tony nods off and Steve puts his arm around his shoulders, Tony knows it means that Steve wants him to always be comfortable and likes holding him close.

They still flirt like an old married couple no matter who’s watching, but now, it means Tony likes Steve and Steve likes Tony, and what makes it even better is that they both know it.

Now that Tony _ knows _ Steve feels something more than friendship for him, it adds a deeper layer of meaning to everything they do that makes him see things in a new light. He’s beginning to realize that they’ve always acted as though they were more than friends and teammates, they just hadn’t let themselves see it.

Now that he sees it… well.

He wonders if maybe, from a certain point of view, he and Steve were in fact dating all along, they just didn’t know it.

***

When Tony stumbles into the kitchen one morning to find that Steve has already made the coffee and set out his favorite mug with the Captain America’s shield on it, he lets out a grateful moan as he launches himself towards the coffee pot.

“God, you’re amazing,” he says, and Steve just chuckles as he reaches around Tony to grab the eggs from the fridge.

“Are you talking to me or the coffee?” Steve asks, and Tony rolls his eyes.

“Honestly though,” he says, “if I’m ever rude to you again…”

“I’ll know you’re back to normal,” Steve tells him, his cheeks looking rather pink as Tony chuckles and shakes his head fondly.

Steve focuses his attention back on the skillet where the eggs are sizzling away, and they fall into companionable silence. Tony sips his coffee and Steve starts adding cheese to the eggs.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Tony says suddenly, “we should make a list. All the things we missed out on, everything we wanted to do but never got the chance.”

Steve looks at him quizzically and Tony waves a hand. “I’m talking about going to a summer carnival, learning to surf, maybe even going camping if we’re feeling really adventurous, that sort of thing. Things we never got to do but always wanted to.”

It seems like such an innocuous comment, but there’s a palpable sense of wistful longing in Tony’s eyes that tells Steve this is much more important to Tony than he is letting on, and he thinks he understands why.

“So we’ll make our list, and then we’ll do it all together,” he says, and Tony smiles.

“Exactly.”

Steve switches off the burner and leans in to press his lips to Tony’s temple, a gentle kiss that says he understands. Tony leans into him, turning to kiss him softly, and Steve can feel him smile against his lips.

“Well, I’m all down for surfing and camping, but maybe we could start with something a little closer to home?” Steve asks. “What about a water park?”

Tony’s lips twitch, his eyes bright with laughter. “It has been rather hot lately,” he agrees. “Besides, I’ll take any excuse to see you in a swimsuit, Mr. Rogers.”

“Did someone say something about a water park?” Natasha says, Clint in tow as she comes around the corner. “I won’t be wearing a bikini, but I wouldn’t say no to an afternoon on the lazy river.”

“And Mjolinir can make the most wonderful waves in the wave pool,” Thor adds, patting his hammer as he sits down at the table.

Steve looks at Tony, who just shakes his head. “I’m not going to ask how he knows that,” Tony says. 

“I guess we’re having another team field trip,” Steve says, and Tony smiles at him, his hand finding Steve’s under the table.

As Steve looks around the table, at his teammate all gathered together, he realizes how amazing it is that they want to do this. Steve loves his team - he supposes it’s not the worst thing in the world that they love each other too.

***

“Now this is the life,” Tony says, sighing as he adjusts his sunglasses and settles down in his tube.

Steve laughs, bright and happy, and gets into the water, swimming over to rest his folded arms on the side of Tony’s tube.

“It is nice,” he agrees, looking out over the water park, smiling at the kids splashing in the river ahead of them as sounds of laughter echo from the wave pool and excited shrieks reach them from the slides in the distance.

“Told you it would be,” Tony says, grinning at him. With a flourish, he pulls out a red, white and blue popsicle from who knows where and waves it in Steve’s face. “Care for a Capsicle?” he asks, his eyes dancing with laughter.

Steve can only stare as Tony licks a long stripe up the popsicle until his lips close around the tip and he sucks, his eyes on Steve all the while.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Steve asks faintly, his pulse thundering in his ears as he watches Tony’s throat bob and constrict.

“Now why would I do a thing like that?” Tony says innocently, his eyes sparkling.

Steve groans and shakes his head in fond exasperation, his fingers sliding into Tony’s hair to pull him close. The tube nearly topples as they jostle for position, and there is a moment of awkward fumbling, but then Tony’s lips are on his and Steve has trouble thinking of anything else.

Tony’s lips are soft and yielding under his, each kiss as sweet and gentle as the last, and Steve sighs against him. He nudges closer, and he can feel Tony smile against his lips.

They float down the river, lost in each other, and Steve doesn’t think he’s ever felt so at peace… that is, until something whacks the side of his head and he jerks away to see Natasha staring at them with flippers in hand. Clearly she had intended to get in the river herself, until she saw them… oh god.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Steve blurts, and Natasha narrows her eyes.

“Oh really?” she asks, “because correct me if I’m wrong, but it looks like you two have done this before.”

Steve looks to Tony, because they never expected this to come up so suddenly. Tony looks back at him with wide eyes, but he gives an almost imperceptible nod and covers Steve’s hand with his own.

“We’ve only been together a few weeks,” Steve explains. “We were never intending to keep this a secret - we just wanted to have some alone time together, but… well… it never really worked out, so we just… kept trying?”

Nat stares at them for a moment, and then she gasps, her eyes going wide as she points her flippers at them accusingly. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she says, “all those team outings we’ve been having recently… those were meant to be dates? And you didn’t _ say _ anything?”

“We didn’t want to ruin the fun!” Tony protests, and Natasha turns her glare on him.

“Next time you _ say _ something!” she says, swatting him playfully with her flippers. “If we knew, we wouldn’t have crashed all your dates, you idiots!”

“But you’re not… mad?” Tony asks, his voice small as he avoids her gaze.

“Only that I didn’t notice!” Natasha says, rolling her eyes. “I’m supposed to be a spy, and here you two were, _ dating _ right under my nose, and I didn’t even realize it! Why else would I be mad? Are you happy?”

Tony looks at Steve and he smiles, twining their fingers together and kissing Steve’s knuckles. “More than I ever could have imagined,” he says quietly.

“Then by all means, carry on,” Natasha says. “Just _ tell _ us the next time you’re on a date, okay? But for now… this is still a team event!” She grins at them as she tugs on her flippers and goggles and slides into the river herself.

Steve looks to Tony, who is breathless with laughter. “I think that went rather well, actually,” Tony says, and Steve shakes his head.

As they float down the river with Natasha swimming ahead of them, Steve can’t help but think if this is how it’s going to be, dating Tony Stark… well, he has a lot to look forward to, and he can’t wait to see what the future holds.

***

FIN

***


End file.
